The warrior
by halfchickensquirrel
Summary: Percy Jackson is in Tartarus. Zeus snaps after he refuses godhood for a second time. He sends him to Tartarus where his only chance of escape is a competition to become the champion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy was bowed before the council along with the other of the seven who beat Gaia.

"We are here to reward the brave hero's that have helped us fight in this war against Gaia. Firstly, my son Jason, I believe that no-one has an issue with him being granted immortality." No-one had any complaints. "So I will make you an immortal demigod." A bright light surrounded Jason and when it disappeared he walked back to the rest of the group. The same happened for Nico, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Annabeth, and Piper.

When it came to Percy Zeus said, "Does anyone have an issue with Perseus becoming a god." Percy raised his hand.

"I am eternally grateful for this offer for a second time but I would like to use my gift for something else." Everyone looked in shock.

"You dare to deny me to give you a gift for a second time." Zeus strode towards the defiant demigod. Zeus grabbed him. he lifted him up and Percy could feel him start to burn. He was dropped to the floor and Zeus had burnt his mortality away. Percy fell to the ground in a heap. He smiled.

"Dad, don't even think about you and the other Olympians going to war over this. Zeus is just upset. Make sure he gets his medicine to make him better." Percy joked.

Zeus growled in anger and raised his master bolt. Everyone looked in shock at the events unfolding. Percy turned to Annabeth, "I had to try to help the Titans." He winked and was hit by the lightning bolt. And the two time saviour of Olympus was sent to Tartarus.

**Percy's POV**

I got up aching everywhere. I guess the master bolt does that.

I was in Tartarus again. The last time o managed to get out because I was with Annabeth. This time I think it will be far more difficult. I put my hand down to steady myself and cut it. I looked down and there was golden icor coming from the wound. I could see a castle in the distance. I made my way for it. Any civilisation is better than no civilisation.

As I made my way to the castle I could see dead bodies in different levels of decay all around me. They were bodies of monsters everywhere. I guess here they are mortal just like humans. As I walked further I was surrounded by a group of Telkines. I drew riptide. They charged. I whipped riptide across the stomach of one and spin round beheading another. He then cut down a few more before one hit me on the head. They just kept coming. I collapsed to the floor and was surrounded.

I accepted my fate. I was to die here in Tartarus. There was no-one to save me.

There was a shadow above us. Great more monsters, I thought. Whatever it was dropped to the floor and started to rip apart the Telkines. I looked up to see, Bob destroying them.

When it was over he said, "Your uncle hades sent me to protect you, and to take you to his friend Tartarus himself."

"Can you flash me there?" I asked.

"I could but you would see my true form while doing it."

"I am immortal now so that is okay."

"Fine I shall. Before I do in the week that you have been here…."

"**What**, but I have just got here."

"Time works differently here. Anyway your father managed to convince Athena to give him the incantation for making someone and god and he made you god of tides."

I smiled, (Probably one of the few times it has ever happened in Tartarus,) and asked, "How did Zeus take it."

"He didn't like it but the whole of the council supported it so he did not have much of a choice."

"Do I call you Bob or…"

"It's okay, Hades told me everything. You call me Iapetes but I am a changed man. I have no problems with not going back to who I was.

"So Iapetes shall we go to the castle?"

"Yes we shall."

When they appeared in the Throne room of the Castle I saw a man with a red suite sitting on a throne. I bowed.

"Rise Perseus, you are a remarkable person, to have garnered the affection of Hades despite your parentage is an impressive feet. To have beaten both Kronos and my sister is another even more impressive feet. To still be humble enough to refuse immortality was very surprising for me. I am sure you know who I am and I wish to offer you a way out of Tartarus. The only way out now is through either being a monster or winning my competition."

"What is the competition, Lord Tartarus." I said.

"I hold a competition every ten years to see who will be the champion of the pit. I have decided that entering the arguably greatest hero of all time into it might make this a tournament to remember. I shall have you trained by one of the previous champions. You shall be taken there. Every day you shall work for as long as it takes in the mines. Then you shall train for the remainder of the day and night. You shall then sleep for however long is left and the routine shall repeat."

I bowed, "Yes Lord Tartarus."

I was escorted to the mines by two giants after Iapetes returned to Hades. When I got there I was given a place to work a pick and four carts to fill with Stygian iron ore.

"You shall work until you finish this and fill the four carts. You shall be done in the twelve hours or else." The creature in charge of the mine had told me. That was about six hours ago. Since then I have collapsed from exhaustion three times. I had only filled one cart.

I had to speed up. If I was to see my friends again I would have to get used to this. If I wanted to see Annabeth again, I would have to work harder.

I sped up gritting my teeth to the pain in my muscles.

Six hours later, I had filled up three carts and was just short on the fourth. When the Giant came round to check on my work I could have sworn he looked in surprise at the amount that I had managed to get. His face then turned to one of anger as he had me beaten for failing to keep up with the standards. When I was escorted out to my living quarters I failed to see Tartarus approaching the giant.

"How did he do?"

"I set him an impossible target as you told me too, and he almost managed it. That kid is something else. When most Cyclopes or giants first come here they manage less than he did. He is the first demigod going into the tournament and he might well have a chance. No matter how I look at it he has the determination and the drive of ten people."

As I followed them to my living quarters I looked around and saw more dead everywhere. As I walked past a Drakon corpse I almost wretched at the stench.

I entered the building that was where most of the competitors lived. I passed a whole range of monsters. As I was thrown into my living quarters I looked to see who I would be sharing with. He was sitting on a bed looking at me. I could tell he was immortal. 'He must be a titan' I thought.

"Who are you?"

He looked at me and I stared straight back, "I am Perses, the titan of Destruction. I will be your trainer."

"Umm, okay. Why you?"

"Because I am the strongest titan and I am the previous champion of the pit."

"Fair enough. How shall we train?"

"I shall train you in your strength and in your powers."

"I am already proficient in my powers with water; I should mainly focus on my strength."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know what?"

"Well the way Titans work is if you beat a titan as an immortal you gain their domain. So therefore since you recently became immortal you gain the powers of the titans that you beat."

I stared in shock. "I your case that means you now possess light and time from the first war from when you beat Hyperion and Kronos. I will need to train you in those powers as well as your now strengthened water powers."

"So if I train hard enough do you think I will have a chance of winning the tournament?"

"No, but if it makes you feel better then yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Poseidon's POV**

Zeus got up to address the council.

Most of the council were still angry at him for what happened to Percy. Everyone in the council owed him a great debt.

"In this meeting we will discuss a plan that myself, Hera and Ares have come up with. I propose to send the humans back in time as we did for the Atlantian age. They are becoming too powerful. We need to gain power back from the worship of Mortals once again."

The entire council apart from Hera and Ares looked at him in shock.

"What will we do with the demigods?" Athena asked.

"We will turn them into our army. They will be the army of Olympus."

"So you mean that they will be your army then." I said bitterly.

He glared at me. "They will be the army of Olympus. Ares shall take control of training them."

"What if we say no to this?" Poseidon said.

"We shall put it to a vote."

Worryingly he smiled.

"Ares?" he voted for, "Athena," she also voted for. Hera, Zeus, Dionysis, Aphrodite also voted for. Myself, the twins, Hephestus, Hermes voted against. Demeter was the last to come.

"People now use and eat cereal a lot more than before. However the environment is being destroyed. I therefore vote for the reversing of the civilisation." The gods who voted against looked at her in surprise and a little shock. The gods who voted for smiled at each other.

"How are we going to do this then Brother." I said.

"We will put the whole world into one super continent. We will split it into multiple kingdoms each one to be ruled by an Olympian or my two other siblings."

The gods looked up at him in surprise. Most of the council thought that he would assume supreme power.

"It shall happen in a week. The current demigods will either swear allegiance to the army or they will be banished." The gods nodded in understanding. "In a week my fellow Olympians, it shall be the golden age of the gods once again. The demigods will no longer have the same power over us and we will no longer have to rely on them."

So that was what this was about. I thought to myself. He was worried that Percy had tried to deny him twice.

My brother was clever. He had managed to get rid of the ager of some of the gods at him for the fate of my son. He had also gained significantly more power.

**Percy's POV**

It had been a year in Tartarus. That is equal to a month in the above world. So far I had been surpassing the expectations of both Perses and that of Tartarus. I now easily managed the six cart mark every time. I had taken to my powers like a duck to water. I had beaten every test that my mentor had set me so far.

I was currently doing my daily fitness routine. I had to run round a custom made assault course. This was then followed by all manner of exercises. It takes roughly four hours to complete it all. In you do not have to sleep. It is often good to but I have twenty-four hours in a day to train. I had just finished so I made my way over to the training arena.

As soon as I stepped in I drew riptide. You never could be too wary. I learned that the hard way early on. Fortunately Perses just walked into the arena calmly.

"There is a big event that has just taken place on the surface world." He said ominously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Olympians had a vote and the whole world was sent back by about two thousand years. The whole world is now one huge continent. There are sixteen countries. One for each Olympian, Hades and Hestia. They each chose a king to rule while they are the patron of each city. The other two countries are on the edge of the continent. They have no monarchs and are no man's land. The other minor gods spent a lot of their time there. The ones who have no allegiance to any of the major gods, such as Hecate."

I looked at him in shock. I knew Zeus was paranoid. I just did not know that he was that paranoid. I had never thought that he would set the world back in time.

"What about the demigods?"

"They are either being forced into the demigod army for Olympus. The others are banished and make their way to the outlaying countries and try to live together. The others often go to the countries of other gods who do not agree with Zeus, such as Poseidon and Hades. The other two brothers do not agree in the slightest with Zeus. They both have threatened to wage war on him. The only reason he has not is because of what you made Poseidon promise."

I smiled. At least my father still listened. "Have any of the demigods that I knew gone into hiding?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe that some of your friends refused to join courtesy of what happened to you."

I smiled again. At least some care. "I need to get up there, when is the tournament."

"Tartarus was going to enter you in the one in forty years. There is one in twenty however. If you really train hard, increasing your current working levels tenfold you may be able to enter then." I nodded.

"I shall train so I can go and join my friends. I believe that there is something wrong with Zeus. He may be paranoid and he may be a little power crazy sometimes, but this is not him. Someone or something must be influencing him somehow."

Perses nodded, "I believe that Tartarus knows something, but he refused to tell me that as well."

"Well I will just have to train harder to gain his respect and ask him myself." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

**Ten years later**

I crept over the hill. I looked down and saw the man I wanted. He was fighting a huge group of monsters. He was an amazing fighter. There were unfortunately for him almost unlimited amounts of monsters. I did the sensible thing and charged. As I hit the side of the monsters I sent out a huge earthquake that flattened the monsters. About half of them collapsed and disintegrated.

After having beaten the monsters I approached the man. "Perses requires your assistance." I said.

The man looked at me. He grunted. "I suppose it would be rude to refuse the summons of a brother." He followed me back to where Perses was waiting for us.

When we arrived Perses said, "Ah well done Perseus. I see you have brought my brother here."

"What do you want me to do brother?" he asked.

"I have been having problems with my duties in Tartarus. I have been running out of time to train Perseus. I have therefor decided that you shall help me. As Pallas the titan of war you are the strongest titan in one on one combat. You have beaten Atlas and me before. I would like you to train Perseus when I am not available."

"Why should I?" Pallas asked.

"I believe that it would do you good, plus I need to get Perseus ready for the tournament in ten years. You are what he needs to become a truly formidable fighter. It will also give you something to do." Perses said.

Pallas thought for a minute and then nodded. "Very well."

"Okay, well Perseus currently trains by himself from two in the morning to seven. At seven he helps in the mines. At nine he trains with me. We do this until about eight at night and then he trains alone again. I want you to train him from eight to two. If he does this I believe that he will be able to have a chance in the tournament."

Pallas nodded in agreement. "Follow me." he said. I got up and followed him out of the room. I expected to head to the arena but instead we veered off out towards the desert. To let you understand this, an above world desert gets to about 45 degrees Celsius. This desert gets up to around seventy degrees on a regular basis. This means that if you are not immortal it is impossible to do anything here. When we had walked across it for about an hour we got to a place that Pallas deemed satisfactory. I was coated in sweat and there was a faint wisp of steam coming from my sweat. He attacked me without warning. I had not even realised that he had drawn his spear until it was sailing for my head. I managed to dodge the blow but only just. He kept his onslaught coming, I could tell that this was going to be a long training session.

**Poseidon's POV**

I hate to admit it but life for the gods has got significantly better. Our power has increased exponentially and we each had a country to patron. However I had still not forgiven my brother for putting Percy in Tartarus. I was sure to not have any demigods in the near future as I A: did not want him to have a life anyway like Percy's and, B: have to join my brother's personal army. He said that it was for Olympus but only he and Ares had any control over it. And since Ares is a complete suck up to his father there is no way anyone else can have a say in it.

They are treated no better than soldiers. That is I suppose what they had been turned into. I am currently giving sanction to a few of them. I believe that they are named, Katie Conner and Travis. I have offered to let them stay but I believe that they will leave soon to join their friends. The hunters have become a hugely powerful force once again. They have lost barely any members and have had hundreds of people signing up. Artemis has had to make a permanent base for them. The only demigod of note who left was Thalia. She left to also join her friends in one of the wilderness countries.

The new territory for the gods has led to armies being built for each god and therefor inevitably fights and wars have started. There has been a huge battle between Ares and Athena. They had some petty argument that then ensued into a full on war. There were hundreds of casualties on either side. The war had been so bad and nothing had been achieved by either side. If more like those broke out I was not sure if the populations could take it. It would be even worse if it was between two of the big three. That would drag in the other gods as well. Someone needed to put down some rules for the gods. Unfortunately the only one who had the power to do it was Zeus. He would not do it because he had the most power already. He could therefore win almost any battle anyway.

This is why it was better before. There was someone to reel in the gods. They were too powerful now and no-one could stop them. That is what Percy had managed to do. He had scared the gods. They had realised how he had managed to influence them. I knew that there should be someone like that to keep us in check. Now he was gone and the gods had just gained more power.

I still had this faint hope that he was in Tartarus. The powers that had been given to Perseus were not rejected. Therefore there was a chance that he was just down there, probably being tortured by some monsters. He had made enough enemies in his life to have someone willing to volunteer.

I just hoped that one day he would get out. There was no way I could manage to convince either of my brothers to get him out. Hades might agree if I asked nicely. He would still need Zeus' permission though. And he never admits he is wrong so he would never get it.


End file.
